hatsukoilimitedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Milk Hibiki
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Hatsukoi Limited Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi Milk Hibiki! I'm hoping you create a wall page like http://hatsukoilimited.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Milk_Hibiki or something...anyway it looks like you're still in the process of building your Hatsukoi Limited universe on wikia. I don't know much about it since I live in the USA and don't get much anime here like HL or K-ON or such. I did happen to come across a song from Hatsukoi Limited that was slipped into the middle of a youtube video of Tsumugi Kotobuki from K-ON and found out it's not her song it belongs to Rika Dobashi! I fell in love with that song..it's called 光の影 or Hikari no Kage. I've worked up some english lyrics to fit it and complement the beauty of the song while staying fairly true to the japanese. I noticed that "ma-assugu ni" rhymes with "stra-aight through to me." She seems to make an extra syllable out of the ss in "mas-ss-su-gu na" in the beginning so the five syllables of "Straightforward and sure" would fit in there and "though your heart may be-e" would fit in the space of "kimi no kokoro"...tell me what you think. Straightforward and sure though your heart may be, Know that it will come straight through to me. Tormented, confused though your heart may be, Know that it will come straight through to me. And on the way home, from dusk to evening, We spend our own time together. And sometimes I get an awkward feeling, But little by little, we'll be better. In the yellow light, we move along; And we see our two shadows are…projected. Everywhere holding hands, to near and far, We'll walk all the way - let's go. Now there are times when we're suddenly standing still. And there are doors to new roads we don't know. Together we... Walk all the way - let's go! Twinkle in the sky though your heart may be, Know that it will come straight through to me. Never take a lie though your heart may be, Know that it will come straight through to me. Stretch out your arm, come on, take my hand - It’s almost time, look, here I am. 'Cause time keeps moving on, and so it flows along, But taking it slow, we'll be better. In the orange light, the closer we Become while our two shadows are…projected. On the straight road that leads to near and far, We'll walk all the way - let's go. Now there are times when the air gets so freezing cold. And there are doors to new roads we don't know. Together we... Knock as we may - let's go! In the low red light, we move along; And we see our two shadows are…projected. Everywhere holding hands, to near and far, We'll walk all the way - let's go. Now there are times when we're suddenly standing still. And there are doors to new roads we don't know. Together we... Walk all the way - let's go! Hey let's see a crossover episode where Tsumugi from K-ON gets into Hatsukoi Limited and hears this song and totally gets obssessed with it...she practices it on her keyboard and the other members of HTT join her with it...and she cannot rest until she finally meets Rika because who is this girl with a voice that sounds so much like her own? It's like they're vocal twins! It would be a field day for Mina-chan because she gets to voice both characters in the same episode! Flashcardsyahoo (talk) 16:33, January 8, 2014 (UTC)